mixed & mashed
by herothegirl
Summary: a boy named ienzo wakes up in a bathroom to a bar. after a man named Vexen rescus him from the dirty bar, he is told that he has a power that he did not know about.


Mixed and mashed

I awoke but I found my self in a bathroom. But it was covered in some type of gooey white stuff coming down off the side of a urinal. A tall man came in the bathroom and looked drunk. There was a yell from out side. " hay barkeepa get back here!" I thought it was Even but the hair was to long. I could not breath I think my lung caved in. he gave one look at me then looked back at the door. "you look beaten", the man said. He picked me up like a baby and held me like one. The bar was full and I was the only kid there. " HAY BARKEEPA GET ME MY BEER", yelled another man. The man holding me went up to two pink hair guys. One looked three or 4 years younger than the one holding a glass of wine. The man holding me spoke to the guy with longer hair. "can you watch the bar for me I have my hands full with a stowaway", he said. The guy nodded. The young boy went with him. After I was back to full heath. The man had called him self Vexen. The others we saw were Marluxia and his younger brother Crona. When we got back the bar it was still in the same state Vexen had left it. When we got to the bar the same men were sitting there. At the place where the liquor was given. Vexen resumed his place as bar Keeper. I was given a juice pouch. It said something XIII (13) on it. I knew I was to little to drink liquor but I might of just been fine with some soda. But I did not say any thing because he might have not had any a the time being. On the table to my right I saw a woman with her shirt off. The table was swarmed by Men. Then I looked at a few other tables. I was startled. "hello little fela… oh.. Didn't mean to scare you", said a man with gray short hair and a screw in his head. Hay don't think I could go any where that Vexen man was holding my hand. So I couldn't get in to trouble of cores. The two were talking "can you believe it Stine that Grimalkin guy went though 150 things of heavy beer. And no alcohol poisoning or getting drunk", Vexen told Stine. That Stine guy just laughed. "hit me. I need this", said Stine. A big thing of leather and metal and a big drill on his right hand that drill was the size of me well bigger. It made a scary moan then said something in a deep tone "a dry martini please." it made the same scary nose again. I dropped the juice pouch and hung on Vexen's arm for dear life. He looked at me. "don't be afraid little one your going to be fine. That is a big daddy they only protect little kids like you. He also has no reason at all to touch you.", Vexen said to me. The big daddy nodded. It picked up my juice pouch and cleaned it off and handed it back to me. I took it trembling. After the big daddy left it was almost time for the bar to close up. I was picked up by Vexen. A tall man named Grimalkin walked up to us. "that's the runt I found in the woods beat and hurt. How the hell did that rat get here? Oh hay Ashley wanted to take it then jack though the kid in the bathroom", said the man. Vexen looked at him and did not give him a nice look. "thanks for the info", said Vexen. We got back to the place he lived. "Come little one time to find where you came from" he said. I let out a loud yon. "maybe tomorrow. your folks will be worried sick by the time it's morning. just don't tell them about this", he said looking down at me. I nodded. I yond again and stumbled over my feet. Vexen picked me up again. He put me in a bed and pulled the sheets up. After I woke up the next day he got me food and asked for my name. I answered Ienzo. He looked at me. " do you know Even the scientist that worked for Ansem the wise", he asked with out hesitation. I nodded. He brought me to radiant gardens then left. Soon I was crowned by these things they wanted to kill me. I ran as fast as I could. Not having much exasperates with running in the woods I ended up smacking into a tree. That jump before I hit the tree made my life just more pain full. I slid down the bark getting splinters on my face and untellable and painful places. After I was on the ground I fell crying. Because of my big pathetic scene they left me alone. In the woods I could hear my name being called. " Ienzo… Ienzo oh Ienzo for goodness sake answer me. Where are you answer me Ienzo your not in trouble." I tried to speak but I was shot, one of those things had a gun and shot me. I knew if Even didn't get a response he would stop looking here. That was my only safe place here being with Even. The pleads for me got fainter and fainter. I could not get up because of the splinters. I started to cry and instead of the sound of me crying I spit up blood. I saw a bare foot step in front of me. I looked up hoping it was Even. It wasn't it was a woman with blond hair and she was in black but it was short sleeved and it was a one peace out fit. She looked at me then kicked me aside like I was some type of rode kill. Another person came running. "oh Ienzo I'm sooo happy to find you. You have a few splinters but nothing a little rubbing alcohol can't fix right. Oh why didn't you answer me", said Even. I tried to talk but I spit up more blood. He cleaned my mouth up then brought me back home. I was sent to bed. The next day I woke and found my self on top of a hard table. I could hear talking coming from the other room. " did you find the boy", asked a woman. I looked in side though the key hole. There was a green thing that looked like a clown. It nodded it's head. "good let go see him he must be awake by now", I ran back to my bed and laid there. The door opened. That woman looked into my eyes. The woman I saw was the same one I saw yesterday. " you have no means of hurting us so we have no means of hurting you", she said. The green clown spoke. " lady Medusa what should I do with the boy? Or is it just one of his illusions?" "cater the boy give him some food let him go to the bathroom then… dispose of him oh and make it quick to tricky or else" she said. It took me to where the food was then gave me some bread and water. It ate the food at a slow pace. " he he he… I see you saver your last meal", it laughed. "my last meal? what do you mean", I asked. " did you not hear her say? After you finish with you biasness I'm going to kill you", it told me. I dropped my food. It took me to the bathroom. "Do what you need to do in there then you will never see light again", it said. I went in to the bathroom and did my biasness. But I didn't come out. I didn't want to die.

**Ch.2 my new lookout **

There was a window above the toilet it was to small for that clown but not for me. I tried to get to the window but my first try I got stuck in the toilet when I fell. The next try I gave my self a swirl. My other attempts ended up soaking me with toilet water. I tried one last time and got out of that place but I was in sea water. I closed the window. I swam to an opening and gave my burning lungs air. I hared talking again but they were diffent. I looked where I hared the talking coming from. "the boy is here. And his blood is precious." said the odd looking thing on the right. It looked like the same thing on the left but it had weapons for hands. "so not his atom but if we see him we should protect him we can't let that goody-goody subject-delta get that power", said the thing on the left. " yeah but we can't let that medusa or tricky get him either. Us splicer's need his strength", said the thing on the right. I came out of hiding. "who is this boy that you talk about", I asked. The two splicers looked at me. "THE BOY", they said grabbing me. I was put in a room that was protected at all sides. A splicer asked me if I needed something I told him no. the noise of a big daddy filled the room. The big daddy pick me up and took me out of the ocean. "kid how did you get down there? Wait your that one I saw at the bar. H.. hay barrit get over here I got us a kid that is really usfull to us",the big daddy yelled. The whole team came over. " is this the kid from legend" asked Barrit. I did not know what he was talking about but be for the man could touch me I was picked up again. Man am I like a dolly here. I am always getting picked up by someone or something. The person that picked me up look like he could have been my adult cloen from the future. He called him self… Zex… that's all I heard then he picked me up again and we went though a black corridor. It led to an Oasis. But I was no more human. I was a lion cub. And the man Zex was a lion. My gess his name was Zex it sounds odd but it is his name right? So we headed into a dark lion's den. There was a white lion in it. He gave a snarl but that other person stude in front of me. I was scared out of my mind now. The two lions talked. The white lion came up to me. " vexen is this the boy you found at the bar? Or… never mind is he", asked the white lion. A blond colored lion came up to me. "yes", he said. I looked at the way his main was styled, then I saw that it was the vexen at the bar than brotght me back to health. "vexen I'm sooo happy to have crossed paths with you again", I said jupimg for joy. The white lion looked in my eyes. All my hyper emotions were gone all that was left was feeling scared. I shook so bad I shook like a maraca. The white lion did not feel pity for me. "is this another joke from medusa and tricy or is this the real deal", said the white lion making the cave eco and shake. Zex told it no and that he found me going to be used for other propuses. "Damnit that subject-delta needs to keep his drill out of our things and leave our plains alone", said the lion. Another blue lion came from the depths of the den. The blue lion was greeted with lodes of respect. But not by the white… my guess that white lion was the boss. And the light blue lion was second in command. The light blue lion looked at me then huffed. Both lions inspected me they sniffed me in areas that I think did not need to be inspected. Once both got to my chest the white lion snarled at the blue lion. He backed away as told. The white lion pushed me on my back with his snout. I laid on my back getting my stomach sniffed and other parts I really don't want to mention. He stood over me eye balling ever last corner of me. And I mean he did a very careful job. Soon after he was done he became soft to me. He reminded me of xenanort. But he was more relaxed. His eyes went from stone death to soft and gentle. He told me zex's real name it was Zexion. And he told me his name was… Xemnas. Wait, wait, here is a little side joke. Xemnas's name spells ….. Mansex! Back to my epic tail of me being the chosen one. Zexion took me out of the den then set me on a rock. I was told to stay Zexion had a talk with Xemnas. "Another enemy we need to watch for is Sora. He is one of our main concerns right now" said Xemnas keeping an eye on me. "I'll make sure Sora dose not get with in ten hundred feet of him", said Zexion. "if you let me down Zexion you will want to go sooo emo you will give your self aids and kill your self that way", yelled Xemnas. I heard something come from behind me. Xemnas came so fast up to me I almost fell back to where my life would have ended. Another lion cub holding a key blade faced off with Xemnas I was raring to see that fight but Zexion pick me up to a safe spot but he let me see the fight commence…

Ch.3 a fight to the finish or till one gets smacked silly

Rage fumed in one another eyes. Both ready to kill each other. The young brown lion jumped at Xemnas and swung the key blade at him. In fury Xemnas sprang at the cub. He must have destroyed the kid looking at the size of him. "just so you know that cud's name is Sora", said Zexion. Sora looked unharmed after Xemnas got off. He wobbled around, blood stood in front Sora and Xemnas. The blood belonged to… the white lushes coat of fur was stained red in the chest area. More blood came from the pure fur. I was thinking about how white and that red looked so horrible together. Well at that time. I felt that it was my fault Xemnas was dieing. I got out of Zexion's site to help Xemnas. After I got there I felt it was to late. But it was not. Sora was untouched but Xemnas was on his last string of life. I got Sora at the back almost killing him. His blood streamed into my mouth. Kicking like a donkey trying to get lose out of my grip Sora yelled for help that was not coming. Now Sora was on his last string of life. But before I could finish him I was pulled off by Xemnas… "this is my fight. But thank you for the help", Xemnas thanked. Then out of the blue… came those things that shot me before. And they were not lions and the army of those things formed an opening and walking though the path was tricky and Medusa. Xemnas looked at them snarling and ready to die. "Tricky I think this kitty need to be put down. I think he has rabies", said Medusa. Tricky pulled out a gun. "yes lady Medusa", tricky said. I ran looking for Zexion but to my surprise he was behind me and picked me up by the scruff. Guns fired left and right. They lit up the forest and almost any thing in their path. When we got back to the den I took a breath then found a comfy place to rest. But the place I was resting in was Xemnas's bed. The lighter blue lion was not to thrilled about my presents and almost killed me if it weren't for the big roll I had to play. "who do you think you are! You may not rest in the superior's bed. Do I make my self clear", scowled the blue lion. I nodded then got out. Then I saw a tan and black loin. But he had scars all over his body. I wondered if he was with Xemnas members. "hi I'm Ienzo who are you", I asked. Then when I saw his face. There was an eye patch on his left one. My blood froze and my body went stiff. "hay what's the matter kiddo did you eat something that tastes bad", he asked me. "oh let me introduce my self… I'm Xigbar… kid"? he was calm about a second then those things came to take me away but that Xigbar guy would not let that happen. He charged at the gunners dogging bullet after bullet. If he was that good then he must have worked with guns. After he destroyed them all… he picked me up and we went thought another black corridor. I was human again and so wasn't Xigbar. He picked me up ones more and ran into a big -big- big castle and in the castle I was put in a kitchen. Then Xigbar offered some food. I was a bite hunger but instead of bread I was offered anything I wanted in the kitchen that was edible. All I wanted was something smothered in gravy and steaming hot not burning hot. So me, Xigbar, and two other guys sat down and ate roast, potatoes, summer squash and gravy. The one young blond male sitting next to Xigbar was Demyx. The stronger older looking male with black dreadlocks was Xaldin he made the meal. it was dinner time so this was my dinner. And did you know that some nobodies can cook… aw man can Xaldin cook I wish he cooked all my meals I that was my wish of today. Night fell and I was sent to a bedroom to sleep. After I woke the next day I was in the same bed for the first time after this all started. I was greeted by two different members this time. The one with spiky red hair smiled and said hi. The one on the other side of him was a boy with blond hair and he was happy looking to. The blond looked like Ven and the red head looked like Lea. But they weren't. I felt safe and to tell you the truth I also felt good and warm. Life was good but after they left thing changed. and the change was not good at all. That blue lion that I met as a lion looked a lot scarier than before. He told me to get up or else. So I did. And made my bed. Life went up side down again. But after I went to see Xemnas he told me something I never forgot. " ha… Ienzo sit be relaxed child", Xemnas said calmly. "why do you look freighted what scares you my young one. Is it me… oh I won't take offence of it. Trust me." I nodded. His eyes became soft again. Then he draped his body over my like a shield then put his face close to the top of my head. Then I felt a bit well molested. "I think I need some space sir", I said to him. After he laid off I asked to go home but he told me no. I took the answer with out question. Soon after I was sent to my room and I felt like I could never go home and I was right. I cried into my pillow wishing I could go back. When Zexion walked in he saw me weeping he comforted me. He hugged me and patted my back how I liked it. After that I was set to go to face this odd beast called a heartless with my nobody. But unknown to me he is know as the hero of demotions. He was given that title by the citizens of hiyrule. I guess my nobody is purity cool hu? But he tells me I'm cooler with my own abilities. Which I use to defend my self with my next encounter with medusa. "so what are heartless", I asked Zexion. "they are vile critters that want to feed off your darkness in your heart. But you're an innocent child that is not to be blamed for dark actions that an adult has forced upon you to do", Zexion said strict but passionate. I let out a breath and followed him to a sand lot in this town I looked a bit like home but the citezens in it were not the same. This one person though looked like a member. But Zexion was not to thrilled a who it was… he walked up to the person and slaped him. In my point of view he smacked him silly…

Ch.4 life as a hero sucks!

The hood on the person came undone it was a boy with white hair. And a blindfold on. "Riku! Lets stop cross dressing! You make us look bad. Hahaha hold on wait we already look bad because of asshole of a superior. Your just adding well thank cause also we are the laphing stalk of the demetions too", wined Zexion. *sigh* "you org.13 members realy take this coat thing seriously I was just fooling around. And you're the only member that I like to talk to. We both aggre Xemnas is an asshole", said Riku. But it seemed that all joking was over onec Medusa showed up. "oh Zexion Riku you have a small boy I want. If you hand him over I will gladly take him", said Medusa. "NO! you can't have him. The 9 planes of hell can find a new thing to destroy! We captered him fair and square. So trampel off medusa", yelled Zexion. She lunged for me, out of fear I took a deep breath the let out a loud… "NOOOOOO!" I thought of that fight back at pride lands. The strength of Xemnas and the courage of Sora rushed out onto the battlefield I opened my eyes and found dark versions of them attacking Medusa. They had darkness coming from their bodies. And the eyes were full yellow. Also the eyes glowed with the color. Instead of normal mouths when they opened up the inside was yellow like the eyes. And it also glowed. From behind I heard "HEARTLESS - HEARTLESS" both Zexion and riku came running with wepons in their hands ready to kill a three things in front of me. Again I yelled "STOP THIS! I don't want to kill any more" every thing stopped around me I walked every where I have been. But every inch was just frozen in time. Time it self stopped… I don't know how I did it but I stopped time in it's tracks with this I got a devlish plan. First I took medusa and put her on a limb of a tree. And me being me I made her look wrong… muhaha then I took the heartless and put Xemnas's lion and made it look like he was humping Riku. Ha if I keep doing this I'll wet my self… well I took Zexion then well I was nice to him and made him run into the pond. Then I had the Sora cub and had him running into the tree. Now I had my scene I just needed to unfreeze it. But how? Then I thought maybe if I wanted every thing to start I would and it did… "ahhhhh my _ and chest how did I get here I was down there? What went on! And why is the boy laughing like he knows what's going on", yelled medusa in pain… " waa get off you two ton piece of dark fur", yelled Riku. Zexion came on shore then spit out a bass from his mouth. It seemed every thing played like I wanted it to? I wonder how I did it. After they showed medusa the way back to her master, things got messy. " what did you mean by capture Zexion", questioned Riku. "oh um it um came out wrong I guess or dam-it… well you see we stole Ienzo for an elixir. And so I was sent to get him, but the ruler of the 9 plains found out our plains and gathered two dark forces to stop us. You see are plan was to use him to help rejuvenate my magic and life as well. We also knew of his power. And for a young boy to have such power as him. It's only out of his and every one in being that we neutralize this soon before the dark lord gets him", explained Zexion. Riku became frustrated. " you put all of being in jeproty just so you want to live longer! You nobodies are so selfish!", yelled Riku. I saw the anger in Riku's eyes. He was ready to kill Zexion but he did not. Instead he pick me up and ran. When we were far a way from him the man I saw at the bar that night that addressed him self as grimalkin, he looked at Riku. Then coked and eyebrow. "You have that kid hmph, hand him over or you'll get it kid and I won't be nice either", said grim. "Never! Never in a million years", said Riku ready to fight. Grim pick Riku up and stuffed him into a tree. " come here kid I won't hurt you", said grim with a softer attitude. I felt like I could trust him so I did. He held me as softly as he could. Soon we entered a small hide out and I was put on the ground again. "who is the real good guy I want to know I have a right", I yelled at them. " org.13 is good for you they want the best for life and to set the balance back to normal. But it seems dark to set things they why they were. No one really sees the true meaning of life. Not all looks and sounds good but is good for the future and what is to come of life", preached grimalkin. " so it's just like food. It my look and taste bad but it's good for you and helps you in your life. Right that is something to live by", I said. Grim nodded. We must get you back to them. Grim poked his head out side. Then he took me to another world. This world was rapture where I met the splicers. I was greeted by that barrit guy again. This time he took me by the hand and well dragged me. Then these little girls came they crowded me then made me follow them. So I did. Then they brought me to su-su-subject- delta. From there he had me ride on his back. It was bumpy ride. Two other people aided him as he ran. Then we went to another world it was the world that never was. We were almost there but heartless tried to stop us. Coming to our rescue was Marluxia and Crona. To top more of those things showed up again. And to my amassment Dr. Stine destroyed them all leading the way. More and more heartless swarmed this time grimalkin and his team and Stine cleared the way. Then when we got to the front of the castle there waited Vexen.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
